Blooming Love: American Academy of Magic
by theLibrarianWolfy
Summary: What if there was a new attempt to unify the magical communities around the world? What if for an entire year some of the most famous characters went to America? What if a love that has slowly kindled burns bright? Join me and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N All names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. There will be a few non canon characters thrown in including RavenclawJace Liam Howard. Reviews are appreciated. Currently betaed by a dear friend  
><strong>

It seemed like just an ordinary day on Privet Drive. The hot summer sun beat down on the gossiping women of the neighborhood as they talked about a rather strange occurrence. Normally Petunia Evans Dursley would join in on such juicy gossip; but this time the gossip had been turned on her.

Strange characters had begun turning up ever since the beginning of the summer. They sometimes came in twos or threes, wearing such outlandish outfits that all the women of Privet Drive save one older woman turned their noses up at. They were people the Dursleys dreaded, but had known that in a way it was inevitable. Petunia had known that Harry would one day not be able to escape the gawking wizarding menace no matter what they should do.

The women gasped as these strange people gravitated to the Dursleys' home. How could such respectful people suddenly allow such vagabonds into their lives?

It was the day of Harry's sixteenth birthday. Harry sat gazing into rosebushes in the garden, oblivious to all, when suddenly Hedwig swooped down and deposited a letter on his lap. He saw the emblem of the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and just touted it inside believing it to be just his school list for his sixth year at Hogwarts. But Hedwig wouldn't go away.

She swooped into the window of his room and angrily beat her wings at him. "What?" he asked her looking at her piercing glare. He then picked up the letter and tore it open to find a different letter then what he was used to.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you are one of twelve students chosen to participate in a school exchange program this year. Three members of each house have been given the distinct honor to spend a year at the American Academy of Magic in order to support intercontinental relations._

_Attached is your school list for the American Academy of Magic as well as an airline ticket._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

Harry felt stunned as he read through it. Suddenly a little fuzzy ball of energy slammed against his window. He shook his head as he let in Ron's owl,Pigwidgeon.

As he opened the window, a more gracious owl swooped in after the zipping little owl. Clearly both his friends had written him and Harry was pretty sure what it was about.

Sure enough, they were the two other Gryffindors that would be coming. Hermione was excited, saying it would be "_an excellent international educational experience of a life time._" Ron was not near as enthusiastic. "_What the bloody hell does Dumbledore expect us to do? I mean, where is this bloody American Academy of Magic anyway_?"

As Harry sent confirmation back to the other two that he was definitely the third Gryffindor, he thought about where possibly this academy would be. Perhaps it was in Salem, Massachusetts. After hearing about the witch hunts there, it did make sense.

He picked up the envelope that contained his letter and ticket and pulled out the ticket. Harry read all that was printed on it and was surprised to learn that the academy wasn't in Salem, Massachusetts. It was in none other than New Orleans, Louisiana.

The day set for the students of Hogwarts to leave for New Orleans soon arrived. The sun was bright the morning of August fifth when they arrived at the airport.

Ron gawked at every little thing, and Harry and Hermione just laughed at him. Having been raised in the Muggle world, they were used to such things. Harry hadn't ever flown on a plane before but he had been dragged here all to often to pick up some relatives of the Dursleys who were filthy rich.

They walked to the gate where they had been told to meet. It was a gate not open for the public. It was only used to receive private planes for Diplomats, rock stars and the like.

"Well. Well. Well. It seems Potty, Weasel, and the Mudblood are to join us, How quaint," Daphne Greengrass sneered. She stood glaring at them with her arms crossed alongside Draco Malfoy and BlaiseZambini. Blaise wore a matching sneer but surprisingly Draco's face stayed placid. Harry noticed this and a look of confusion must have been clear on his face because Daphne continued with, "Seems Potty has lost quite a few brain cells."

"Shut your mouth, Greengrass. Harry is bloody smarter than you will ever be," Ron spat at her.

Daphne just rolled her eyes and turned back to her carry-on and swiped on some lip-gloss. Hermione rolled her eyes, and Harry just shrugged. It had to be some sort of girl thing. He didn't really care. He was more preoccupied Draco hadn't been making snide remarks. It really wasn't like the Slytherin to not say anything mean to him.

Suddenly they heard a yell of greetings and they all looked over to where Justin Finch-Fletcher, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boots, Jace Liam Howard, and Madame Hooch were walking up.

Immediately Madame Hooch began barking orders and they began to load themselves onto the plan. Within twenty minutes, they had taken off, heading to a land unfamiliar to them all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Though it had been morning when they had gotten on the plane, it was still so when they got to the United States, despite the fact it should be night by now. Most of the group had managed to sleep on the plane, but Harry noticed as he lay awake that Draco hadn't slept either. Something seemed to trouble the youth.

Finally though the plane landed at Louis Armstrong International Airport and the sleeping students awoke and prepared for their first look at the United States.

Harry couldn't even imagine what Draco had been put through recently. No one could. It had been a living nightmare.

The Dark Lord's return had left the Malfoy family in absolute devastation. Lucius had finally come to his senses and had tried to hide the family away in the Manor but Bellatrix had broken through. She had tortured Lucius in front of Draco and Narcissa. The elder Malfoy was lucky to be alive.

They had fought her off once Draco managed to get back their wands, but the damage was done. The Malfoys would now be targets. They had turned against the Dark Lord and there was no going back.

Lucius had used the last threads of people he knew to ensure Draco was sent on this trip since Potter was going on it. Draco was to get close and tell Harry what had happened. Lucius and Narcissa had retreated to an extremely secret ancient family home that was Unplottable. Draco didn't know if he would ever see them again.

He stood, stretching his legs before walking off the plane with his hands shoved in his pockets. He hoped that this year would be worth it. After all, no one knew what the Academy of Magic was like. They were extremely secretive about the goings-on in their school.

Unconsciously he looked over at the Trio as they looked around the tarmac, where cars were waiting for them. They seemed overly excited, especially the Weasel with his obnoxiously loud voice. Draco shook his head as he strode to one of the cars. Let them look like tourists. He just needed to make sure that he was nice to them for a change.

That would be easier said than done.

Hermione finally managed to get the boys into a car. The other passenger car was full, so they ended up climbing into a car with Jace and Draco. Ron (being Ron) couldn't help but try to mess with Draco's sullen mood.

"What's wrong with you Malfoy? Daddy cut off your allowance?" Ron said nastily.

"Leave him alone Ron," said Harry looking at Draco wondering why he wouldn't speak up himself.

"You are not sticking up for him are you?" Ron practically yelled.

"Can't you tell there is something bugging him Ron?" hissed Hermione. Draco rolled his eyes at this. He looked at the Trio sternly.

"You can stop talking about me as if I am not here," he said before turning back to the window. An uncomfortable silence fell over the car. Jace looked between the Trio and Draco and shook his head. School rivalries he supposed.

"So who do you think is the better American Quidditch team?" he asked to break the silence.

"The New York Giants," said Ron.

"I thought that was just the name of their football team," said Harry.

"Honestly Potter. Do you know nothing about these teams?" Draco said with a smirk that seemed like a slightly mirrored image of the old Draco, "The American Muggles name some of their teams after the Quidditch teams. And Weasley, isn't it obvious the California Dragons are the better team?"

This started a heated argument that seemed almost friendly instead of fraught with rivalry and malice. Harry and Hermione shared grins, not wanting to say that. Ron and Draco would really start arguing if they pointed out how much it seemed like an argument between friends.

Harry looked out at the rising architecture and smiled. The busy city definitely wasn't what he was used to.

Finally, they stopped and got out of the car on a sidewalk in front of a building the Muggles avoided. They all looked around until Pansy grew bored and strode right into the building with everyone else following.


	3. Note to my Followers

Dear followers,

I am not dead. These are not dead. Soon I will update all fics. Perhaps this weekend. I have not heard from my beta in ages.

~Wolfy who is considering a name change and may in fact do that as soon as I send this out


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO SHARE A ROOM WITH HIM?!" roared Ron.

"Honestly, Mr. Weasley, do keep your voice down. You are supposed to be a diplomat. Not some arrogant rebellious youth," Madame Hooch said, looking rather displeased. Of course being in the lobby of the most prestigious wizarding school in America (naturally, there is than one, what with the size of the country) really did not make Ron look good. He was lucky that only a few other students were scattered around besides the Hogwarts transfers.

Harry took a look at the rooming list himself to figure out why Ron was so displeased. Surprisingly it was not for the reason he had thought.

_Boys Dormitories_

_Red Wings_

Ronald Weasley

BlaiseZambini

Terry Boot

Justin Finch-Fletchely

_Dragon Scales_

Jace Howard

Harry Potter

Draco Malfoy

_Girls Dormitories _

_Unicorn Horns_

Hermione Granger

Daphne Greengrass

Hannah Abbot

_Pixie Dust_

Luna Lovegood

Susan Bones

Madame Rolanda Hooch

Harry's mouth dropped open. How the bloody hell had someone determined that he and Draco Malfoy were fit to live in the same dorm together?! Surprisingly, it was Hermione who spoke up.

"Are we allowed to trade dorms?" she asked, clearly not liking the idea of trying to sleep with Daphne Greengrass in the same room.

"Certainly not, Ms. Granger," Madame Hooch said, "All of your belongings are already being brought to your particular rooms as we speak. Even your beds were assigned so that random room checks may be conducted. Cleanliness must be maintained after all."

Draco was rather pleasantly surprised. This could work to his advantage. Harry was not quite as upset as he had imagined him being. Draco shrugged. Perhaps Potter without theWeasley influence in their dorm might be rather reasonable to live with. But he did worry for Granger to be honest. Daphne was never the easiest person to live around.

He calmly broke the tense silence, got his own key and a map and started walking away.

"You heard Madame Hooch," he said with a smirk, "Nothing will change so we might as well get used to it."

With those words, Harry Potter was sure Draco Malfoy was up to something.


End file.
